


Teenage Trials and Love

by Mswriter07



Category: Fast And Furious - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being young and in love is hard! Yet when your Brian O'Conner and Dominic Toretto - it just brings a whole new level of awkwardness to friends, high school and the crazy thing called life!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I merely borrow them for your amusement!

During Winter break, Brian's mother Lois O' Conner, looked at her 16 year old son over the dinner table and said, "Your principal called me at work again..."

"Mom it's nothing to be worried about. I didn't do whatever she said I did." Brian interrupted.

"She told me they have evidence that you were racing the driver's ed car in the back parking lot."

"I didn't do it."

"I saw the camera footage Brian. Now why would you lie to me?"

"Why didn't the principal talk to me too if I'm the one being accused of the crime?"

"We felt it was best I looked at the footage first. They want to expel you for it."

"But I didn't race the car mom!" Brian denied once again.

His mother glared at Brian and said, "If I don't pull you out of school then they will expel you and it will be on your permanent record. I've called your great Uncle in LA and he's agreed to let you stay with him and his wife while you're in school."

"Mom," Brian pushed his chair out from under the table and continued, "this is bullshit and you know it! I'm stuck in the fucking desert so what else am I to do? Go schlep groceries at the market in town? I'm good." Then he went up to his room and Lois looked at her plate and sighed. It was going to be a long break getting him moved in with his uncle.

Upstairs Brian called his best friend Roman Pearce, "Hey man! Guess what?" Brian groaned.

"What Brian?"

"The principal called my mom and told her about the racing."

"What kind of trouble are you in bro?"

"If mom doesn't pull me out of school then I'm expelled the rest of the year."

"So you'll be going to the other high school in town?"

"No my mom's making me move to LA to live with some distant uncle I've met maybe as a baby."

"That's bullshit man. She can't do that." Rome yelled.

"She told me I was moving in with him over break so I can start school right after for the new semester."

"When will we be able to see each other and hang out?"

"Maybe she'll let me come back during the summers."

"I hope so. Life around here will be dull without you man."

"I'll miss you too Rome. Maybe we'll get a chance to hangout before I move."

"Talk to your mom."

"I will."

"All right. Bye man." Then they hung up.

Brian laid back on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He knew he should've thought of the camera before he hotwired the car in the parking lot but it was too late now, he was off to some unknown part of LA to live with a family member he didn't know or care to know. He growled and punched his pillow.

An hour later his mother came upstairs and knocked on his door. She opened the door when Brian grumbled that she could come in. She saw Brian sprawled on his bed with a few car magazines around him. "What do you want mom?"

"I want you to know that I'm just trying to do my best."

"And your best is sending me to live with a person I don't know or trust?" Brian asked as he looked up from his magazine.

"Your Uncle Nick was just like you when he was younger. You two have a lot in common."

"Then why hasn't he been around?"

"He's been busy being a cop."

Brian glared, "You're sending me to live with a cop? That's not fair."

Lois sat on the edge of the bed and said, "I know it seems unfair but it might do you some good to be around him."

"Doing me good is letting me stay here and not taking me away from my friends."

"You'll still be able to see Rome in the summer."

"Won't be the same." Brian grumbled.

Lois carded her fingers through Brian's curls and said, "You're growing up Brian. Not everything stays the same."

"I know mom." Brian sighed as he rested his head on his folded arms and asked, "When are we moving me to LA?"

"Over the weekend when I'm off. You're Aunt Mary will be waiting for us Saturday."

"What's Uncle Nick doing that he can't be there?"

"He's working this weekend. Monday we'll find out which school you'll be going to and I'll go talk to the principal about your classes and the situation."

"So you're taking Monday off? Won't that put you behind on the rent?"

"No I have some extra set back."

Brian turned his head so he could look at his mother and said quietly, "I know I can be a dick a lot of the time but I worry about you mom."

"I'll survive Brian. You need to take care of yourself. I want you to finish school and find something you like to do that's legal. I can't have my boy sent to jail over illegal racing."

"I'll try mom."

"That's all I ask."

The rest of the week was spent packing up Brian's room and getting a U-Haul trailer to hook to the back of the car for the drive to LA. At least Brian could take his bed and belongings as his aunt and uncle cleared out a big room upstairs for him. His mother drove her car with the trailer hooked to it and Brian drove his out of date Eclipse behind her. He had been able to see Rome for a few hours earlier in the week but his mom wanted to get an early start that Saturday because she didn't know how bad LA traffic was going to be and she didn't want to arrive too late in the day.

At his Uncle's house, Mary met them at the door. Lois walked up the path and Mary pulled her into a hug once she got in reaching distance. "How are you doing Lois? Was the drive okay?"

Lois looked at her aunt and said, "I'm doing okay." Then Lois looked back to see Brian leaning against his car in the driveway and said, "Come here Brian."

Brian unfolded his arms from in front of his chest and sauntered up to meet his Aunt Mary. Lois stepped away from Mary and Mary pulled Brian into a hug. "My have you grown."

Brian just shrugged his shoulders and Mary bit back a smile. "Come on. I have some lunch made up for us and then we'll unload your stuff." She kept a hand on Brian's elbow and maneuvered Brian into the kitchen. Everyone ate at the table, Brian kept quiet and his mom and Mary caught up with each other while avoiding talking about the current situation. For that Brian was thankful - he didn't want to hear them talk about him with him around.

Close to five that evening Brian's Uncle Nick came home and saw that Brian was sitting on the steps. Nick sat near him and asked, "Have any trouble getting everything upstairs?"

"No." Brian said as he looked down an alley that was across the street.

"I know what you're thinking Brian and sneaking out isn't an option."

Brian turned and glared at his uncle before he slid back into his nonchalant mode and said, "Who said anything about sneaking out. Can I not look around the neighborhood?"

"Yeah. You can do that."

"What high school will I be going to here?"

"Echo Park High School. It's a good school especially since you like cars. They have excellent courses in their tech fields."

"They offer mechanic classes?"

"It's one of the specialty classes they offer."

"Maybe I'll look into it when mom takes me up there on Monday."

"Worth a shot although it's a pretty popular class from what I hear. Might have to wait for next year."

Brian just kept his eyes moving around his surroundings and Nick left him on the steps. He hoped offering the information about the mechanics class that Brian might start to think about his future on the right side of the law. He went inside and greeted Mary with a kiss and said, "Hey honey." Then he looked at his neice and said, "Lois how are you doing?"

"I just want Brian to be okay. He keeps sliding closer to going to Juvenile Hall."

"He'll be okay here." Nick reassured.

"Thank you for taking him in. Maybe he'll get better here."

"All we can do is try. It's up to him to follow the rules and laws."

The following Monday, Brian sat in the school office with his mother, when he saw another guy about his age leave the principal's office. The Principal said, "Toretto get to class and I don't want to hear anymore stories." The guy saluted her with a smirk in place and turned.

As he turned he saw Brian looking his way. He nodded to Brian to let him know he was caught and then left the office.

The Principal came to the door of her office and motioned for Brian and Lois to come inside. She introduced herself, "I'm Ms. Reece Kelly." They spent the next thirty minutes talking about Brian's schedule and then she had one of the secretaries show him the school and where his current class was located. The rest of the day he didn't see Toretto but he noticed his elective classes rotating during the week - maybe Toretto had one of those classes.

The next day Brian went to school and went through his classes, half paying attention half looking for a bald, slightly more muscular man that kept him awake most of the night. He felt himself getting hard in his History class and groaned to himself, 'Fuck. Not now.' He was thankful his pants were baggy so when the teacher stopped talking he raised his hand to ask if he could go to the restroom. The teacher let him go seeing a queasy look pass over Brian's features.

Brian made it to the men's room and shut himself in the last stall. He didn't know how long he could get away with so he dropped his pants and spit in his hand. He braced his arm against the wall and started to stroke himself. He bit his lip hard to contain his moans and concentrated on finishing. He imagined himself pushed against a wall with his dick buried in the back of the bald man's throat and his hand sped up. A minute later he came so hard that he almost crumpled to the floor. He caught his breath and cleaned his hand off and flushed the toilet.

He took a minute to listen to see if anyone came into the bathroom. Brian didn't hear anything so he slipped out of the stall and moved over to the sinks to wash his hands. He bent over to splash water on his face and when he went to stand up felt someone pressed against him. He looked in the mirror and saw Toretto standing much too close. He just held his gaze in the mirror and waited to see what Toretto would do.

Dom leaned against Brian's back and said, "I saw you watching me yesterday."

Brian just stayed silent - he didn't trust his voice with Toretto standing so close.

Dom grinned and said, "I'm Dom Toretto and you'll be spending the rest of the day with me."

"I've got to get back to class." Brian mumbled.

"Well I have your backpack and your schedule now says that you're with me. I'm technically still looking for you."

"What do you want Dom?" Brian ground out. He was trying to stay as still as he could so his body wasn't touching Dom's but Dom was making it impossible.

"Well I can say that I know what you want if that strangled noise you made in the stall was anything to go by." Dom wrapped one arm around Brian's waist and pulled him against his body. Dom buried his face in Brian's neck and kissed it gently.

Brian tensed and as he twisted around he pushed Dom away. Dom let him go and Brian glared at him. Dom leaned against the opposite wall with his arms crossed over his chest with a smirk on his face. Brian wanted to kiss the smirk off his face but he didn't move forward. "What the fuck man?"

Dom bit back a chuckle at Brian's question and his lack of working brain cells. "Seems like you're ready for round two. I can help you with that." Dom motioned to Brian's pants.

"I'm not gay man."

"Yeah well neither am I. We'll call it mutual benefits."

"I'm good man." Brian said.

"You're not a fighter are you?"

"I can when I want to."

"You don't seem like you're afraid of me?"

"I don't know you from Adam but if you mess with me don't think I won't beat ass."

"Fair enough. Now are you sure you don't want some help?"

"I told you I'm fine."

"If you say so. Now we need to get to math before the teacher has a major conniption fit." Dom handed Brian his backpack and then picked up his own. On their way out of the bathroom and into the hall full of students Dom kept a hand on Brian's back as he navigated them through the halls to his Pre-Calculus class. He moved his hand when he moved in front of Brian to find them two seats together.

Brian took a deep breath and went in the class to find Dom sitting at a table with two other guys and the chair next to Dom being empty. Dom motioned to Brian to sit next to him and that's where he sat. The rest of the class was looking Brian's way and the teacher gave him a math book. "Welcome to pre-cal. Dominic will fill you in on where we are this semester."

"Okay. Thanks." Brian acknowledged as he put the book on the table.

After the teacher left for the front of the class one of the guys at the table looked at Dom and asked, "What's with the new guy?"

"He'll be in our classes from now on." Dom said as he glanced at Brian before turning his attention back to his friends.

"I don't like him." The other guy growled.

Dom looked at his friend and said, "Tough shit Vince."

Brian looked at Dom and said, "Maybe I should change seats."

"No. Everything's all right."

"Okay."

Dom looked at Brian and said, "Bri everything is good."

"It's Brian not Bri." Brian snapped.

"Sorry Brian." Dom had the decency to look sorry. Then he asked, "Are you looking forward to seeing the cars?"

"I'm curious yes."

"You're curious all right." Dom laughed. That earned him another glare which changed to a smirk.

"You might be right." Then Brian turned his attention back to the teacher.

A couple of hours later after the final bell rang Dom came up and asked, "You want to come hang out at my house?"

"Don't think I should. I've got a lot of homework to do."

"Okay. I'll meet you tomorrow on the steps so I can show you the rest of the classes."

"See you then."

Dom watched as Brian walked to an olive green Eclipse and saw him peel out of the parking lot. He was going to have a lot of fun trying to get Brian into his bed. He tried getting with his little sister's best friend, Letty, but found since he saw Brian that she hadn't even crossed his thoughts once except to feel guilty after thinking of Brian. He didn't really know how to go about persuading Brian but knew they'd work it out in time. He remembered those few minutes in the bathroom and then he found himself wanting to find a private spot. He ran his hand over his head and sighed.

Leon looked at Dom and asked, "What's with wanting the new kid around?"

"Just do." Dom said as he turned to look at his friend.

Vince moved up beside Dom and said, "Seen him checking your sister out yesterday."

"I don't think he did." Dom said as he glanced toward the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

About ten minutes later Mia and Letty found the group and Mia asked, "Who's the new guy? He's cute."

Dom glared and said, "I think he has somebody else."

"And where did you learn this information?" Mia asked.

"The school got his schedule wrong so they sent me to collect him and we chatted for a few minutes."

"Maybe I'll ask him myself some time." Mia pouted.

Letty walked over to Dom and wrapped her arm around his waist. When he didn't respond after a few beats she asked, "What's the matter Dom?"

Dom removed her arm and said, "Sorry. I got a few homework assignments I need to work on tonight."

"And here you asked the buster if he wanted to hang out." Vince sneered.

Dom whipped his head around and looked at Vince and said, "That's what you're supposed to do if you want to get to know people. I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm going to go get this homework done." He stormed off the steps and peeled out of the parking lot, same as Brian, but angrier. Brian was just annoyed when he done it.

"He's touchy over this Brian guy. Even tried to call him Bri and Brian snuffed that out really quick." Leon said.

"Something ain't right." Vince said as he stalked off the stairs.

"I'll give you a ride home." Leon said noticing he was the only one still standing with the girls.

That night after dinner at Dom's house, his dad Arturo Toretto, looked at his son and said, "Let's go out to the garage." Dom followed his dad out to the garage and Arturo asked, "What's going on Dominic? You've been quiet the last couple of days."

"Just thinking dad." Dom replied as he walked around the Charger sitting in the garage.

"About what?"

"This new kid at school."

"What's the new kid's name?"

"Brian."

Arturo looked at his son and could see as it looked like he was analyzing the car but he was off thinking about something or better yet someone else. "Are you thinking of breaking up with Letty?"

Dom snapped his head up and asked, "What are you talking about dad?"

"You might not be talking but you're doing a lot of shouting. What's going on in your head Dominic?"

"I don't really know. Can we talk about this later?"

"Are we going to be seeing a lot of Brian?"

"I don't know."

"You want him around though don't you?"

"Yeah."

"You'll figure things out Dominic and if he's it then you'll know soon enough."

Dom looked at his dad and asked, "You're not going to think I'm some wimp or poof if Brian's my soulmate?"

"Never even crossed my mind Dominic. We love who we love. Us Toretto's love who we love fiercely - protecting them, cherishing them, and always wanting the best for our loved ones. I've seen you with Letty and while she's the same age as Mia, you're disconnected from her to a point, almost like it's expected that you date her."

"It sort of is expected." Dom pointed out.

"I've not even met Brian and already seem to know him pretty well. Have you invited him over yet?"

"Yeah he had a lot of homework to do tonight which I need to finish mine too."

"All right just one more question son. How was Vince's reaction to Brian?"

"He hates Brian's guts."

"He feels threatened. Have you and Brian already done something?"

"No just sat next to each other in classes."

"Go finish your homework. When Brian wants to come around then I'd be happy to meet him."

"All right dad." Dom left the garage and Arturo looked at the Charger they were building as a father/son project when they weren't busy with work or school.

At his Uncle's house, Brian sat at the dining table trying to eat dinner, but kept squirming in his chair. "What's the matter Brian?" Nick asked.

"Nothing."

"School treating you okay? Need me to go up there and talk to your teachers?"

"No school is fine. I've got other things on my mind that I don't want to talk about."

"We're here when you want to talk. Have you met anyone at school yet?" Mary asked.

"I've met a few people. Can I go finish my homework?"

"Sure. Just scrape your plate and put it in the dishwasher."

"Thanks." Brian got out of his chair and took his dishes into the kitchen. Then he went upstairs to his room where he shut the door and laid on the bed.

During the next few days at school Dom showed Brian the ropes, keeping his hands to himself. The only time Dom touched Brian that week was the encounter in the bathroom. Neither spoke of it and by Friday under Brian's cool veneer he was itching to touch Dom and get something done. They were in the garage at school finishing up a car project when Brian put his head near Dom's and said quietly, "Meet me in five minutes in the closet down from the bathroom." Brian disappeared after that.

A few minutes later Dom followed in the direction Brian headed feeling the tension coil in his stomach and his dick come to life. He opened the door quickly and stepped inside after checking to see if Brian was there. Brian leaned against the back wall and grinned when he saw Dom check quickly before he came in. He put a doorstop under the door and Dom looked at him cautiously.

Brian looked at Dom and asked, "What do you want?"

"What do you mean? I should be asking you that question."

"You followed me." Brian pointed out.

Dom got a thoughtful look on his face and walked around Brian a couple times before he reached out and ran his hand through Brian's curls and kept his hand trailing down his back to his waist. "I think we know what the other wants."

Brian swallowed and Dom turned Brian around as he pushed him against the wall. Dom got comfortable between Brian's legs and held his hips as he leaned in for a kiss. It was a bit awkward at first but they fixed everything quickly and soon they were trading kisses and pressing their hips together trying to find a rhythm. Brian had his arms wrapped around Dom's back and Dom gripped at Brian's hips keeping them close. Brian moved one hand between their bodies and worked Dom's pants apart.

"You too."

Dom yanked the button apart on Brian's jeans and shoved the offending articles of clothing down Brian's thighs. Brian's hands stumbled as he felt his ass hit the cold wall. "Fuck." Brian groaned.

Dom helped Brian push his own pants down and Dom grabbed both their dicks in his hand. He chewed on Brian's neck a little and Brian bucked into his hand. Dom pushed himself against Brian and growled low in his throat. "This feels good." Dom groaned.

"It'll be better with a bed. Want to come to my house after school?"

"Sure. We've got all weekend to do our homework." Dom's hand twisted just so and both moaned loudly. Dom almost bit Brian's shoulder as his orgasm hit and shivered against Brian.

Brian gasped against Dom's head as Dom pulled his orgasm from his body.

"Fuck." Brian said.

Dom pulled his hand away and held up a sticky finger between him and Brian. "Want to?"

Brian looked at the fluids spattered between Dom's hand and their thighs. He said, "Same time."

"Okay." Dom smiled.

They leaned in and took tastes on either side. Then Brian wrapped his arm around Dom's back and kissed him. When they needed air Brian pulled away and said, "We need to get back to class."

"Keeping this to ourselves right?"

"Yeah." They cleaned themselves up and went back to class separately.

Aftet school Dom followed Brian to his house and they parked on the street. Brian led Dom inside and his aunt Mary came out of the kitchen. "Hey Brian." Then she noticed Dom and asked, "A friend from school?"

"Yeah. Aunt Mary this is Dom. Dom this is Aunt Mary."

"Nice to meet you Dom."

Brian said, "We have some homework to do so we'll be in my room. Need anything just knock."

"I will. Will you be staying for dinner Dom? Nick should be home by then."

"Only if Brian's okay with it."

"We got a lot of homework so it might be easier if you ate dinner here."

Dom caught the meaning and said, "Thanks for the invitation to stay for dinner Mary."

"Let's go Dom." Brian said.

The two went upstairs and Brian showed him his room. After the door shut Dom turned the lock and pushed Brian onto his bed. He propped himself above Brian's body and asked, "What do you want to do Bri?"

Brian groaned and said, "You're not going to lay off the nickname are you?"

"This is private only."

"Fine and you know what I want."

"I don't read minds baby."

To shut Dom up he pulled Dom into a heated kiss and Dom lost his balance falling top of Brian. Brian wrapped a leg around the back of Dom's thighs and thrust as he moved his kisses down to Dom's neck. "Horny bastard." Dom chuckled.

"You are too." Brian panted as he felt Dom press back.

They worked their clothes off and Dom asked, "Do you have any lube? Or are we using spit?"

"Night table in the drawer." Brian twisted to reach the drawer and handed Dom the bottle.

Dom glanced at it and said, "Nice." Then got to work warming up the liquid while keeping Brian distracted kissing his neck and chest.

When he wrapped his hand around their dicks Brian mewled and his hand joined Dom's. "Just like that Bri. Feels good." Dom moaned.

"Turn over Dom." Brian moaned as he ran his free hand down Dom's back to his waist.

"What do you have in mind?" Dom asked.

"Don't really know. I don't usually have sex with men."

"We'll save that for another time. Too close for anything else right now." Dom said as he pulled Brian into a kiss.

As they reached their orgasms, Brian's aunt tried to open the door. "Dammit. Brian open this door right now." Mary said still trying to get in.

The two groaned at the interruption and Brian yelled, "Hang on a minute."

"Open this door right now Brian James O' Conner."

The two scrambled to pull on their clothes and try not to look like they just had amazing sex. Dom went over to Brian's desk and pulled their bags open to get their books out. Brian opened the door as Dom spread their homework out on the desk.

Mary took one look at Brian and said, "Don't lock your door. You know that's one of the rules."

"Sorry didn't know it was locked." Brian played it cool.

"Watch it next time."

"Okay. We're getting back to our homework."

"All right. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Okay. We'll be down then." Brian closed the door and went to sit next to Dom. "That was close." Brian laughed.

"Maybe my house will be better. No one bothers me there."

"Maybe." Then they got to their homework sitting close enough to the other that their shoulders touched.

They made it through dinner with Brian's aunt and uncle and Dom asked after the kitchen was cleaned up, "Since it's the weekend can Brian stay over at my house?"

"Is all of your homework done?" Nick asked.

"Yeah we finished all of our homework."

"Okay. Just check in with your aunt on occasion."

"I will." Then he looked at Dom and said, "Let's go get me some clothes."

When they went back upstairs Nick looked at Mary and asked, "Does something seem different with them?"

"Yeah but it could just be that they're new to each other."

"Just like with us I guess. We'll keep an eye on them."

"Sounds good."

The boys left with their backpacks and Brian had a duffel bag in hand. Nick and Mary watched as they walked away and saw them brushing their arms together as they walked next to each other. "I wonder if Brian's not telling us something." Nick said.

"He'll tell us when he's ready." Mary said.

At Dom's house Dom took Brian up to his room and they set their bags on the bed. "We'll have to wait til we go to bed tonight but until then let's get your car in the garage so we can look at the work that needs to be done."

"Okay."

Downstairs Arturo saw Dom and his new friend coming back downstairs. Dom looked over at his dad and said, "Hey dad. This is Brian."

Arturo held his hand out and said, "Nice to meet you Brian. I'm Arturo Dominic's dad."

"Nice to meet you too sir."

"You guys have any plans?"

"Going to look at his car in the garage." Dom said.

"What kind of car do you drive Brian?"

"Mitsubishi Eclipse."

"A rice rocket. Nice. Have you done any work to it?"

"What I could afford since I bought it."

"That's good. Let me know if you guys need anything while you're outside."

"We will dad. Come on Bri."

"Dominic." Brian said.

"Sorry. I'll try to think before I speak."

"It just makes me sound girly when I'm not."

"I know you're not girly in the least. Let's go get your car into the garage so we have enough light to see."

"All right. I'll take the alley behind the house."

"Okay. See you in a few minutes."

The two split up and Brian drove his car around to the garage. Dom opened the door for him and Brian drove into the empty spot. Before Brian could get out Dom leaned through the open window and gave Brian a kiss.

He pulled away and said, "Couldn't resist."

"Sure." Brian grinned. He got out of the car after he popped the hood.

Dom lifted the hood up while Brian stood next to him. Dom looked over everything and Brian stood a couple of inches away so when Dom moved he brushed against Brian's body. Dom straightened up and turned to see Brian smirking. He tugged Brian around to the trunk and pushed him against it. With his lover sprawled over it he settled himself between his legs. "This what you want Bri?" Dom thrust against Brian's ass and Brian moaned.

Brian reached for his pants and groaned when Dom smacked his hand away. "I'm going to come in my pants."

Dom rubbed his palm over Brian's erection and he thrust against his ass at the same time. Brian got enough purchase and turned onto his back where he wrapped his arms around Dom's shoulders. "You're insatiable baby." Dom moaned.

"We're young." Brian gasped as he wrapped his legs around Dom's thighs.

Dom leaned further into the car digging Brian's back into the trunk trying to get closer. Brian pulled Dom into a deep kiss and his hands tugged on the back of Dom's shirt. Between kisses Brian said, "Off. Now."

"But people could come into the garage at any time."

"Fuck." Brian moaned raggedly.

"We'll find someplace private eventually." Dom offered but even Dom sounded frustrated.

"Let's look over my car. Don't think i could handle anyone walking in on us."

"Okay." Dom kissed Brian again and set him back on his feet running his hands under Brian's shirt as Brian slid to the floor.

When Dom stepped away from Brian, Brian said, "Asshole."

"I know." Dom grinned.

Brian ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. "Lets start working."

"Yeah. Sure." Dom sighed.

A few weeks later Dom and Brian were laying on the couch in Dom's living room watching a baseball game when Mia and Letty walked into the room. "Oh my god." Letty snickered.

The two scrambled to sit up when Mia said, "Stay. We're heading out. Go back to being cute and adorable."

"We aren't cute and adorable." Dom growled.

"Yes you are. When'd you guys get together?" Mia asked.

Brian looked at Dom and Dom said, "None of your business."

Letty smirked and asked, "Have you made Brian your bitch yet?"

Brian stood up and said, "None of what we do in private is anyone's business. As for the bitch question I'm no one's bitch and won't ever be."

"I think you already have yourself established as the woman." Letty sniped.

Dom stood up and said, "Get out Leticia."

Dom didn't touch Brian but Letty knew her place and Mia said, "We were just playing Dom. Relax." Mia pulled Letty out of the house.

Arturo came into the room and saw Dom holding Brian and Brian growling into Dom's shoulder. "I'm not your bitch."

"I know you aren't."

Brian pulled out of Dom's arms and went to pace when the two saw Arturo in the entryway. "What happened?"

"Letty stirring shit up." Dom said.

Arturo nodded and asked, "This is your private life so just tell me to shut up if it's none of my business but how intimate have you two been?"

Dom looked at his dad and said, "We like each other a lot and we're still figuring out what we want."

"Mr. Toretto please just..." Brian sighed as he ran his fingers through his curls.

"It's okay Brian. I'm here if either of you need to talk or anything." Arturo said sensing that Brian was getting uncomfortable.

"Thanks Mr. Toretto."

"Call me Arturo Brian."

"Okay."

Dom seeing Brian start to get fidgety said, "Let's go outside Brian, get some fresh air."


	3. Chapter 3

Brian nodded and followed behind Dom as they left the house. Arturo sighed and wanted to tell Dom and Brian everything would work out, but knew the two would have their own obstacles to get over before they could get their happy ending. He also wanted to call Brian's guardians but didn't think it would be appropriate just yet in the scheme of things so he went back into the kitchen and finished cleaning up the lunch dishes.

Outside, the two started walking down the street to the corner store when one of their classmates saw them. They weren't holding hands or really touching the other but their shoulders brushed occasionally almost like close friends. "Yo Toretto."

Dom looked down the street and saw one of Vince's friends from another class on the corner. "What do you want Turner?"

"Why's he always with you man? You don't hang like you used to."

"He's here because we're friends and I've been busy the last few weeks."

"That isn't what I've been hearing."

Dom got up in the guy's face and growled, "What have you been hearing?"

Brian pulled Dom back away from the guy and said, "Whatever's going around, fuck it. Let it go."

Turner looked at Brian and said, "Not even if it's about you taking it up the ass man?"

Brian moved in front of Dom and said coldly, "I am not taking it up the ass from anybody. You better lose the train of thought because if I hear it then whoever says it is getting schooled."

"Okay man. You two are just friends. Just he doesn't normally take to anyone new and he hasn't let you out of his sight. That's why it's going around."

"I'm out of his sight plenty so you all need to fuck off and leave us be."

Turner held up his hands in surrender and said, "Kay man."

Brian brushed past him and went into the store to wait on Dom hoping he'd let what he said stand. Dom followed him in a minute later and Brian asked, "Did you make me your bitch or did you leave everything alone?"

"I just told Turner to fuck off like you did."

Brian nodded and started walking the aisles moving away from Dom so he could cool his temper. Brian had worked hard back home to have a reputation for being a cool customer. He knew that as a young street racer he could be seen as a punk-ass kid with too much of a temper. It had worked, people were starting to refer to him as 'Iceman'. It was funny that Toretto could get under his skin so easily, none of his defenses worked around Dom, which kind of pissed him off more.

Dom let him have a few minutes to himself and then walked over to the aisle Brian was currently pacing and caught Brian by the shoulders. He whispered, "Bri come on. Let this shit go. No one knows what we do and we don't have to tell them anything."

Brian looked at Dom and said, "Let's work on my car for a little bit while we still have daylight. It's almost ready for a test drive with the new pieces we're installing."

"Will that make you feel better?"

Brian gave a small grin and said, "It'll make me feel a little better."

"Then let's get some snacks and get back to the house." They gathered up what they wanted and Dom grabbed a pack of Red Bull for them.

At the mall Mia was trying to calm Letty down. She had an arm wrapped around her shoulders and Letty asked, "When did your brother start looking at guys?"

Mia thought for a minute and said, "Not until Brian started at school I guess. I've never seen him with anyone. I thought for sure he was going ask you to the Junior prom."

"Me too. Brian needs to go back where he came from." Letty said.

"Brian, I think, got pulled into my brother's orbit. I wouldn't mind having him to myself but I don't think we want to see Dom angry."

"He does seem bitchier now that Brian is around. I wonder if they know what's going around the school already?"

"I don't know if they do but neither will be happy when they find out."

"I'll back off of Dom but Brian will be so screwed if and when he hurts Dom." Letty said.

"I don't think he would but if he does then we'll take care of him."

"Cool." Letty grinned. She started to feel better since she now had something to wait for so she could cause bodily harm to Brian if he hurt Dom.

A month later Brian paced in front of Dom in his room at his aunt and uncle's house and Dom asked, "Are you nervous about prom? We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Yeah I'm nervous about the prom and I want to go but I'd also like to dance with you on occasion and everything. I don't want to be stuck with a girl all night."

"Me either but we want to keep this private still, right?"

"I don't want my private life splashed all over and I don't want to hide us per se but the kids don't tolerate these things well."

Dom tugged Brian into his lap and said, "And you're worried about not being seen as a man but a woman."

"That too. Just because people think I'm pretty doesn't mean I'm girly."

"I know you're not girly Bri and as long as we," Dom pointed at the two of them, "know that's all that matters."

Brian leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss and Dom leaned back onto the bed taking Brian with him. As Brian kept the kisses going he braced his elbows beside Dom's head and Dom trailed his fingers under Brian's t-shirt as he returned the kisses. Brian pulled away long enough to pull his shirt over his head and then went back to kissing Dom. Dom grabbed Brian's back and arched his back trying to get them closer together.

They broke apart for air and then Brian's door opened with them still wrapped together. Brian glanced over his shoulder really quick and saw both his uncle and aunt. He dropped his head to Dom's shoulder and could feel his chest and neck heat up. Brian groaned in embarrassment, "Give us a second. Please?"

Dom kept his eyes focussed on Brian and the ceiling at the same time. He didn't want to see the looks on their faces just yet. He reached to the side and handed Brian his shirt to put back on and Brian hurried to cover himself. "Downstairs now." Nick said.

Dom and Brian followed Nick and Mary downstairs and Nick pointed to two dining chairs on opposite sides of the table. They let go of the other's hand and sat in the chairs, finding that they couldn't even press their shoes together under the table. Brian kept his eyes on the tabletop and Dom kept his gaze focussed on Brian hoping he was all right. Mary and Nick looked between the two boys, almost men, and Nick asked, "When did this start?"

Brian glanced at his uncle and replied, "When I first got into town. I met him in one of my classes."

"Have you ever been with men before Brian?"

"Only Dom and no we haven't had sex yet so don't ask me anything like that."

"I've been hearing stuff from the other officers in my precinct that have kids that go to school with you two. It hasn't been too kind and I've tried to ignore it but walking in there five minutes ago at least confirmed part of what I heard."

"What did you hear?" Dom asked breaking his silence and watch over Brian.

"A lot of derogatory stuff I'm not repeating. Now I know you're both young but have either of you ever slept with a girl?"

"I haven't." Brian said.

"Only one sir."

Brian looked at Dom and asked, "Letty?"

"No. You don't know her. It only happened once and I'd rather forget about it okay."

"Okay."

Mary asked, "Does your father know about you two or do we have to call him?"

"He knows and so do my close circle of friends. Everyone else is speculating. We want our private life, private but with prom coming up, we're trying to figure things out." Dom said. He really wanted to hold Brian or at least hold his hand but he couldn't reach across the table. He was beginning to dislike round tables unless they could sit next to each other. He felt vulnerable and he didn't like the feeling at all. He could only guess Brian was feeling worse especially since his aunt and uncle were standing closer to him.

"So you want to take Brian to the prom?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. We've been talking about it and we have to decide soon so we can ask the principal."

"I'll say good luck with that but now we need to talk about rules since this is going to probably continue for a long time."

"We don't plan on breaking up any time soon." Brian said.

"I figured that would be the answer Brian but we need to cover some ground rules. For now since we haven't gotten any calls from the school then we'll leave things alone. If either of you need someone to talk to then we're here."

"Thanks Uncle Nick."

"Have you told your mother yet?" Mary asked.

"Not yet. I told her we were close friends but I want her to meet him first."

"Well we invited her to town while you're on spring break. You two can talk then."

"That's cool. We've got plans but we'll have time to spend with her too."

"That's fine. What's your plans?"

"A short overnight trip down on the beach with friends."

"Just keep us informed of where you are and you'll be fine."

"I know. Can we go now? We have our own talks we need to have."

"Yeah. Are you staying at Dom's house tonight?"

"Yeah."

"See you tomorrow, right?" Nick asked as he looked over at the two boys.

"It's the weekend. Can I come back on Sunday?" Brian asked.

Mary looked between Nick and Brian and said, "Sunday's fine. Make it home in time for dinner."

After the two went upstairs to get Brian's keys Nick looked at his wife and asked, "What did you just do?"

"Gave us time to process this and talk things over. He's almost seventeen so they need to be allowed some space."

"We'll talk later." Nick said as he went out into the backyard. He lit a small tobacco pipe he kept on him and sat by the pool.

Almost out the door, Brian turned and said, "See you Sunday Aunt Mary. Thanks."

"See you then Brian. Stay out of trouble."

"Will do." Then Brian and Dom went over to his house. Both parked near the garage and Dom got out of his car.

"Pull your car into the free space so that we can work on it later."

"I can do that _honey_." Dom glared even though he secretly liked it and Brian pouted chewing his lip, "If you can call me Bri then I can call you what I want." Then he moved his car away leaving Dom speechless.

Dom met him in the garage and after the car was shut off he pulled Brian out of his seat. Neither noticed the small audience they had as Dom pressed Brian against his car. Mouths busy and arms wrapped around the other, they didn't see the new arrivals to the garage - one being Turner. "What the hell?"

The odd voice broke through their kissing and Dom growled, "Damn it." Brian kept his hand on Dom's neck and stroked it gently.

Another classmate glanced between Dom and Brian and snickered, "Finally we have our answer - both of you are so whipped." Mia and Letty couldn't help but laugh because it was true.

Turner looked at Cassie and sputtered, "You're okay with them being fairies?"

"They're friends. I don't care if they're together."

Mia stood in front of Turner and said, "If you have a problem with them then get out and don't come back."

Turner glared at the two men still leaning against the car and grabbed his bag before he left.

"Come on Brian. Let's go see what dad made for dinner. We'll work on the car in a little bit."

"Sounds good Dom." They left the garage through the side door, Dom lacing their fingers together.

Out in the garage, Cassie asked, "How long have they been together?"

"Pretty much since Brian moved to LA at the beginning of the semester." Mia replied.

"I didn't know your brother was gay."

Mia shrugged. "They didn't either but you can't choose your soulmate."

"Ain't that the truth." Letty muttered.

Mia looked at her friend and said, "We'll find ours."

Inside the house at the kitchen table, Brian asked, "So since we just gave your sister's friends a small show what do you want to do about Monday?"

"Talk to the principal if you still want to go to the prom with me."

"I'm not talking about that and you know it. What do you want to do about the students?"

"Not hide. If they don't like us oh well."

"That's it. That's all you have for me?"

"It's the easiest answer and with the support of the principal maybe the other kids won't bother us as much."

Brian sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "We'll go to school early on Monday and talk to Ms. Kelly about the prom situation. We'll not hide our relationship but if either of us don't feel comfortable with something then we tell each other."

"Sounds fair Bri. We'll be alright." Dom reassured.

"Let's eat."

Brian went to stand up but Dom said, "You relax and stay there and I'll get us some dinner together."

"I can get food myself." Brian said.

"I know you can but right now you need to relax so let me do something for ya."

"I know plenty you can do for me _honey_." Brian grinned.

Dom had a cooking spoon in his hand and he pointed it at Brian. "Not till later _baby_."

"If we can find some privacy."

"It'll definitely be private. No interruptions." Dom laughed.

A couple of hours later Arturo came in from work and saw dinner was made and the kitchen already cleaned back up. Mia and Letty were still eating at the table and Dom and Brian were nowhere to be found. "Where's the boys?"

"Took Brian's car for a test drive." Mia said.

"How long have they been gone?"

"Only a few minutes. They wanted to get the dishes done before they left."

"All right. I'll give them a call in a couple of hours."

"They might answer if they can come up for air." Letty said.

"What happened?" Arturo asked.

"We had some friends in the garage when they came back from Brian's and they started making out in front of all of us."

Arturo laughed. "I bet they were embarrassed."

"They were really calm about everything except Turner had a problem so I told him to get out." Mia said.

"They're going to have a lot of that."

"They made plenty of food so if you're hungry..."

"It smells really good." Arturo walked over to the stove and saw pork chops with mashed potatoes, green beans, and dinner rolls.

Dom had Brian drive them to the beach and park near some rocks. Dom grabbed the blanket he threw in the back seat and pulled Brian around to the other side of the rocks. Laying the blanket out he dropped to the ground and laid back enjoying the moon shining over the water. Brian laid next to him and folded his arms behind his head. They enjoyed the waves and listening to the other natural beach sounds for a few minutes.

Dom propped himself on his elbow and looked at Brian who had closed his eyes. He looked over his lover and saw the skin peeking out from under his t-shirt where his arms were stretched and moved quickly and quietly - he kissed Brian's stomach gently and Brian startled. "Damn it Dom. A little warning next time." Brian gasped through his smile.

"You looked too peaceful just laying there." Dom grinned.

Brian sat up, pulled his shirt off, and pushed Dom back onto the blanket. "Now where were we?" Brian said as he nibbled Dom's earlobe and moved along his jaw. Dom wrapped his arms around Brian's back and tugged him down on top of him. Brian sprawled over Dom's body and they groaned at the contact. "You're too dressed." Brian panted as he moved his kisses down Dom's throat.

"So are you."

Brian pulled himself off of Dom reluctantly and said, "Strip."

Dom swallowed as he sat up to pull his shirt off and asked, "Going for dirty talk tonight?"

"Maybe. Do you want me to?"

Dom saw Brian's innocent look and knocked him back after his pants and shoes were kicked off. Brian's pants were stuck around his ankles but he wasn't complaining - he was enjoying Dom trying to swallow his tongue. They almost forgot they were in a public place, until they heard another car pull up near where they were. Dom pulled them closer to the rocks and went back to torturing Brian's body. With other people wandering around Dom had Brian gagged with his shirt so he could find some more of Brian's sweet spots.

Brian had his hands twisted in the blanket writhing under Dom's hands. He was lucky he wasn't opposed to Dom shoving a shirt or anything into his mouth to keep him quiet - it had happened plenty at their houses that he was getting used to it. Dom even had to be gagged a few times because Brian had found a few of his sweet spots that Brian learned to work to his advantage. Dom raised himself high enough so Brian could turn over after Dom asked him and they balanced against the other.

Both were dripping by the time Dom pulled their boxers down and he got comfortable between Brian's thighs. The two moaned as Dom got to what they were wanting and Brian rode out his thrusts. They weren't ready for the physical penetration of sex just yet but they found enough positions that let them emulate it. Dom had his fingers laced with Brian's twisted in the blanket and his bottom lip between his teeth trying to keep himself quiet. The two finished quickly and Brian let go of Dom's t-shirt.

The two fell onto the blanket and Dom pulled Brian close so he could clean him up. "Bri, fuck." Dom panted.

Brian caught his breath and said, "Yeah." The two kissed and helped the other get their pants and shoes back on. They gathered everything else up and went back to the car.

Dom nudged Brian against the side of the car and pulled him into another kiss. "Are we good?"

"We're good." Brian said as he returned the kiss.

"Let's get back to the house before dad sends a search party for us."

Brian drove them back to Echo Park and pulled his car into what was becoming his spot in the garage and they got out. Dom wrapped his arm around Brian's shoulders and said, "I think it's time for bed."

Brian glanced at Dom and saw the mischievous look on his face and said, "Sleeping?"

"Maybe." Dom grinned.

Monday morning came early for the two men who met at the school almost an hour before classes started. Dom rested his hand on Brian's back and they went inside to the Principal's office. Only the secretary and her were there this early in the morning so it would give them a little bit of privacy to talk about their situation. Ms. Kelly looked at her students over her coffee cup and noticed that Toretto had his hand on Brian's back and Brian kept himself especially close to him.

"Ms. Kelly we were wanting to know if we could talk to you this morning?"

"Sure. Follow me." She went inside her office and sat on a chair facing a couch with a coffee table between them.

Brian and Dom sat on the proffered couch and Brian laced their fingers together and rest their hands on their knees. He didn't display affection in public very much but he thought this simple gesture would help show her they were serious about the other. Dom grinned at Brian and ran his thumb over Brian's hand. Ms. Kelly watched the two get comfortable and she was glad she chose to sit here instead of behind her desk.

"What did you need to talk to me about this morning?" She asked.

Dom started them off by saying, "This has been a crazy semester for us. Neither of us had any intention of starting a relationship with a man when we came back to school from break but that's what we did. We wanted to talk to you about junior prom coming up."

"So you want to go as dates?"

"Yes Ms. Kelly." Brian spoke up.

"I can't see there being a problem … Why should you be any different than any other couple?"

"So it's not against policy here?" Brian asked.

She sighed, "I have no objection, but I can't predict what the members of the board will say."

"So I can buy us tickets to the prom?"

"Yes Mr. Toretto."

Once the two were done in the office, Brian picked up his bag which had his books for the morning already and he laced his fingers with Dom's. "Sure about this?" Dom asked as he held their entwined fingers up.

"I'm sure." Brian grinned.

"Let's go then."

Dom let Brian lead them out into the hallway and he glanced at the other kids as they walked to their first class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read over by the lovely hellbells. Thanks bunches. :)

Being early had it’s advantages, only a few kids were in the hallways and no one really said anything to them - just stared for a few minutes. They went into the classroom, letting go of the other’s hand, and sat at their usual work table. Leon came in ten minutes later when the first bell rang and sat in his seat across from Brian - he noticed they had their books out and notepaper ready to take notes and that the two kept brushing their fingers together as they played. “Hey guys. When’d you get to school?”

“An hour ago. Needed to talk to Ms. Kelly.” Dom said as he caught Brian’s pinky with his own.

“So you two are coming out of the closet?”

“General sense of the word, yeah.” Brian said as he poked Dom’s side with a small grin on his face.

Dom chuckled and said, “Careful Brian we don’t want to get in trouble.”

“Wouldn’t be good for us anywhere.” Brian sighed hearing his uncle’s warning in his head. He calmed himself down and picked up his pen ready when the teacher started spouting off her lecture for the day.

Dom rubbed his back a little and said, “We want to keep what bit of freedom we have and in a couple of weeks we have the beach and your mom visiting to look forward to during break.”

“We do.” Brian grinned.

Dom returned the smile and got back to looking over the chapter for the day before Brian distracted him more than usual. Leon got a good laugh going in his head but only let a smile show, just being happy that one of his best friends and a guy becoming a close friend quickly could do what they were doing.

After the lesson, their teacher Mrs. McGrinty, called Dom and Brian over to her desk and Dom asked, “What’s the problem?”

“No problems Dom. I just wanted to let you know that since you two are taking this step that not all your teachers will turn a blind eye to it so be careful. I don’t want to see you two in trouble for anything unnecessary.”

“We will.” Brian said.

“Thanks for letting us know.” Dom said as he took Brian’s hand and laced their fingers together.

“If you ever need to talk my door is open, whether it’s just one of you or both, just let me know.”

“Kay. Thanks.” Brian said.

“Here’s a pass for you two so you don’t get into trouble. Sorry I kept you.” The boys shrugged and grinned before they left the room to get their books from Dom’s locker and head to their history class.

The day went by surprisingly decent for the two boys, their teachers had had an inkling that they were in a relationship so seeing them hold hands or sit a little closer than usual didn’t really bother them. They knew the boys wouldn’t get too enthusiastic with the PDA like a lot of the other couples in the school did, if only to keep people from messing with them. After school Dom took Brian down to the cafeteria where the prom tickets were being sold and bought them each a ticket. Dom handed Brian his ticket and said, “To a wonderful night spent together.”

Brian grinned and said, “A wonderful night.” He laced their fingers together and continued, “And until then we need to work on my car. It’s almost ready to go.”

Dom said, “Let’s go.”

Dom walked Brian to his car and nudged him against it. Brian went with the movement and said, “I see you picked up what I was trying to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything ever Brian. If we were in the garage I’d be on my knees.” Dom said right before he pulled Brian into a deep kiss. Their backpacks were dropped to the ground so they could move closer together - Dom tangled his fingers in Brian’s hair and wrapped his arm around his back and Brian had one hand stroking the back of Dom’s head while his other hand grabbed his hip.

A few minutes later they slowed their kisses down and Brian said, “Race you back to your house.”

“Bri.” Dom growled as he kissed him again.

“Let’s go before I come in my pants.”

“You won’t come until I let you.”

“Then let’s get to your bedroom now. I’ve been patient all day when I’ve just wanted to lock us in a closet and fuck.”

“You’re insatiable baby. We’re going.”

“About time.” Brian said as he playfully pushed Dom away so he could get his backpack. 

When the two got to Dom's house both raced up the stairs to his room and Dom locked his door while undressing as quickly as possible. Brian pushed off his shoes so he could get his legs free of his jeans because too many times Dom had pounced and he couldn't wrap his legs around Dom's body like he liked. Dom was being very patient letting his lover undress all the way but once Brian finished Dom tackled him to the bed and kissed him hard. Brian had his arms wrapped around Dom's back with his hands grabbing his shoulder blades as their dicks lined up on their own.

Dom moved his kisses down Brian's throat and growled low in his throat as he thrust his hips against Brian's. Brian wrapped one of his legs over Dom's thighs and held him in place as his hips met Dom's. Both boys were panting and trying to last more than a few minutes but both knew it would be over soon and while Dom braced his body above Brian's, Brian grabbed their erections and worked them off together. Dom had his face buried in Brian's shoulder and when he felt them both stiffen about to come he bit Brian's sweet spot before he could stop himself. 

Brian cried out as they both came hard against the other. Dom stroked his sweaty curls and said, "I'm sorry baby. Didn't mean to do that."

"I'll be alright." Brian replied. His hand on Dom's back he knew left a small bruise where he gripped it through their orgasms but the bite mark would be trickier to cover up.

Dom rubbed at the mark gently and kissed it a couple of times in apology. He knew Brian would have to cover it up somehow but he really did like how it looked on him. He also knew that if Brian were a biter and left a mark on his own body he’d show it off proudly - but they weren’t quite there with their relationship or being that forthcoming in public so he’d help him find a way to cover the bruise until it faded and try to be more careful until they were freer to do what they wanted. 

Brian got Dom to focus on his face and he said, “It’s okay. We’re good.” And he pulled Dom into a gentle kiss only to have someone pound on the door interrupting one of their ‘sweet’ moments.

Brian groaned as he pulled away and Dom hollered, “What do you want?”

“Time for dinner!” Vince yelled through the door. He really wanted to add choice words to that but didn’t want to incur Dom’s anger over someone messing with his - whatever they wanted to be called so Vince bit his tongue really hard and went back downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short but I think it works to tie some stuff. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. Enjoy.

The two men cleaned up quickly and redressed for dinner. The t-shirt Brian had on, seemed to cover the bruise that was forming below his collarbone and so he wasn't worried about anything. He had his fingers laced with Dom's and Dom was telling him about the new work needed on Brian's car to get it ready for the local races starting once school let out for summer. They sat in their chairs next to each other and Arturo put dinner on the table. 

While everyone was making their plates Arturo asked as he pointed to the ceiling, “What was the cause for celebration today?”

Dom laughed and Brian wanted to go hide in embarrassment but he stayed put. Dom said, “We’re going to prom as a couple.”

“That would be cause for celebration but next time a little quieter both of you.” Arturo said with a small grin as he pointed to his son first and then Brian.

“Told you so.” Brian snickered at Dom. 

“I didn’t hear any complaints out of you.” Dom poked Brian’s chest.

“You’re only going to tell them to be quieter?” Vince wanted to glare at Arturo but he knew better.

Arturo looked at Vince and said, “This is my house and my children. If you don’t like how things are run then you’re more than welcome to go home.” Dom and Brian had enough sense to just start eating as they knew their two sense wouldn’t be good - it also meant they seemed to be growing up. Vince shut his mouth and started to eat but inside he was growling.

Everyone made it through dinner and Brian and Dom cleaned the kitchen up without anyone asking them. Arturo went into the living room to watch his usual programming and Mia, Vince, and Letty went outside to the garage. Vince saw Brian’s car next to Dom’s like that spot was made specifically for his car and he kicked at one of the wheels. Mia wheeled on Vince and yelled, “What the hell is your problem?”

“I don’t have a fucking problem Mia. They do!” Vince bellowed throwing his hands in the air. 

“You’ve been a prick to Brian ever since you met him. You need to back off or you’re going to be losing the only friends who’ll put up with your ass!”

Vince sat on one of the benches and glared at Mia. He wasn’t going to say anymore around her but he wasn’t satisfied with the outcome yet. He crossed his arms and moved his glare to the doorway even though it was still closed.

Letty looked at Vince and asked, “Do you want Dom to be owning your ass like he owns Brian’s?”

“No. I’m not some pansy ass bitch like Brian.” He sneered.

“Then grow the fuck up and let them be. You’re stuck up Mia’s ass anyways.” Letty said as she leveled out the playing field.

Vince snapped his eyes to Letty and Mia said, “Guys chill out. Yes Brian’s here now but it shouldn’t change us. Don’t you want Dom happy?”

Vince just kept sulking on the bench and Letty started cleaning up the parts that weren’t needed for the moment. Mia threw her hands up in the air and left the garage and went back to the kitchen so she could do her homework at the table. She saw Brian and Dom finishing up the dishes and wiping the counters down together. She knew that if the two could survive the rest of high school, they’d most likely be together for the rest of their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to hellbells for being my second brain. I hope everyone likes. Enjoy.

The next day at school the students saw Brian with Dom in Dom’s car and the whispers started in earnest – not even Brian and Dom holding hands or sharing a quick kiss brought about the amount of gossip through the school. The two walked inside staying close but not touching too much and gathered their books for their classes that morning. Leon met up with them in their first class and he sat at their table so they could hold a quiet conversation after the teacher gave the assignment for the period.

A few minutes later Leon asked, “Where’s your car Brian? People are talking.”

Brian let a grin slip and said, “We’re going to start working on the extra specs to get her ready for the races this summer.”

“So, Dom talked you into racing your car?” A hint of curiosity in his voice.

“No I convinced him that I wanted to race and see what everyone was made of and to have a little fun.” Brian chuckled quietly as he rubbed Dom’s forearm.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Dom deadpanned as he glanced from Brian to his hand on his arm.

“Nah. We’ll be alright. It’ll be all the other suckers wishing they had this.” Brian smirked.

“You two are bad.” Leon said as he focused on the work in front of him.

The two young men grinned and got to work themselves.

The patterns continued for a couple of weeks while they worked on Brian’s car and Vince kept his distance. He didn’t like that his best friend had turned queer for just that one guy that made him think twice about anything and he was pretty sure that the two were fucking each other on a constant basis but every time he thought about it he threw up his hands and grimaced. Vince managed to hide from them most of the time so when Brian sought Vince out on his own Vince almost had a heart attack as he didn’t come with his ‘master’. 

He almost didn’t want to hear what the blonde puppy had to say ...


	7. Chapter 7

Vince saw Brian approach him outside of the school by his car. “Hey, yo Vince, wait up. I got a question for ya.” Brian said loud enough for Vince to catch it in his haste.

Vince turned and hollered, “What do you want O’ Conner? Don’t have time for your shit.”   
Brian caught up with Vince and Vince growled, “What do you want?”

Brian held his hands up and said calmly, “I don’t want any trouble Vince. I’m here on my own. Dom’s birthday is coming up and I just wanted your opinion on something because it’s around the time prom is going on and stuff. I don’t want to freak him out or anything.”

Vince tilted his head to the side, trying to take in what Brian was saying, and asked, “What’s your plan that you’re afraid he’s going to freak out over? Since you came along he’s been stuck up your ass in more ways than one and that’s just gross.”

Brian lowered his head and bit his lip. He wanted to punch Vince but he kept himself in check and chewed on his bottom lip for a minute before he said, “You’re wrong about that but I’ll let it slide this time. I actually wanted to know what you were doing for his birthday?”

“I won’t be around since you’re here.” Vince bit out as he glared at the lean, blonde guy in front of him.

“Well I’m throwing him a party and I wanted to say that you’re invited. All of you guys are, if you want to come over.”

“Do the others know?” Vince asked cautiously.

Brian grinned a small grin and said, “Not yet. I wanted to come to you first and invite you myself.”

“That’s sweet of you O’ Conner.” Vince let the sarcasm drip off his tongue and he said, “Sure. When are you throwing this party?”

Brian wanted to shake Vince hard but again he held himself in check - he could always go to an abandon field by their neighborhood and let his car go for a bit. He said, “Next Saturday at my Uncle’s house.”

“I’ll see what I can do. Surprise party?”

“Sort of. You’re going to be bringing Dom around but I’ll let him come to you with that one.”

Vince just looked at him stupidly and said, “Whatever. See you guys around.” Then Vince got in his car and left Brian in his dust.

Brian walked over to his car and Dom found him a few minutes later. “Hey baby. What were you doing that Vince didn’t punch your face in?” Dom asked because he noticed the last bit of conversation between his lover and best friend.

“Nothing. I was good and didn’t provoke him.” Brian laughed as Dom pulled him into a deep kiss.

“That’s good.” Dom said as he moved his kisses along Brian’s throat to his collarbone.

“Hey Dom. Why don’t we go to your house?” Brian breathed as he gripped Dom’s back and neck.

“How about your house tonight? You’re aunt and uncle seem to be warming up to us better especially with prom in a few weeks.”

“Mmmm...okay.” Brian gritted out between his teeth as Dom nipped at the fading bruise.

Dom pulled himself away from Brian’s skin and said, “Let’s go.” 

Brian let go of Dom and said, “We should have the house to ourselves for a couple of hours.”

“You’re teasing right?” Dom swallowed.

“Hopefully not.” Brian chuckled as he pushed at Dom’s chest.

The two drove to Brian’s house for a change and parked along the street so his guardians could have the garage and driveway. Brian opened the front door and called out, “Aunt Mary. Uncle Nick.” After no answer, Brian tugged Dom inside and into the kitchen. “You want anything to drink?” Brian asked as he opened the door to the fridge.

Dom put their backpacks on the floor near the island Brian was by and closed the fridge without answering Brian’s question. Brian looked up and saw the heat in Dom’s eyes. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and waited for Dom to make his move. Dom pushed him against island, Brian catching himself in a slight sprawl with his legs spread and his back digging into the counter as he propped himself on his elbows, and Dom dropped to his knees. Brian moaned at the sight alone - Dom didn’t take this position often but Brian loved when he did. He just prayed that his aunt and uncle didn’t interrupt.

Dom glanced up at Brian and saw that Brian kept licking his lips and trying to even his breathing out. “How long do you think you can hold out?” Dom teased in his gruff voice as his hands travelled up Brian’s legs.

Brian whimpered and kept his lip between his teeth as Dom took his time, painstakingly, to unzip his pants and pull them off his hips. Dom finally quit his teasing and pulled him free of his boxer briefs and found he was already slick and ready. He kept the teasing going by wrapping his hand around his dick and pumping it a few times. He wanted Brian to make some noise and that did the trick - he cried out and bucked his hips. “Dom please?” Brian begged.

Dom grinned at Brian and said, “That’s my baby.” Then he slipped his mouth over Brian’s dick and Brian moaned loudly. Dom gripped one of Brian’s hips and the other hand he kept around the bottom half as he continued to get Brian off. Brian wanted to grip Dom’s shoulders or head but couldn’t move his arms off the counter as he’d fall to the floor and he wasn’t breaking up this moment. His head was thrown back and while he was trying to be quiet, Dom kept him mewling and groaning, as he finally started to hum around his dick. Brian didn’t even feel Dom move but he felt his orgasm start and Dom worked his tongue and mouth catching everything before he stood up and spun the two around so Brian was off the counter and kissed him deeply.

Brian wrapped his arms around his lover and returned the kiss. He moved his kisses down Dom’s neck and his hands travelled down Dom’s sides, reaching for the edge of his t-shirt. “Your turn.” Brian breathed brushing his lips gently along the edge of the t-shirt.

“That would be great but not out here.” Dom said as he lifted Brian’s head and kissed him gently. “But first you better pull up your own pants.” Dom chuckled. 

Brian pulled his pants back up and as he got himself looking okay the front door opened. “Shit.” Brian said surprised by the earliness of his family but he did thank the powers that be that he was at least able to get a blowjob uninterrupted - those were few and far between, mainly because they were spontaneous and timing was hardly ever on their side. He stepped away from Dom and he motioned for them to get their bags so they could go upstairs. 

As the two left the kitchen, his uncle stopped them. “Where are you going in such a rush?”

“We got some homework to get done.” Brian said as he stopped midway to grabbing Dom’s hand in his own.

Dom finished the move and laced their fingers together. “We have a test to study for Mr. Tanner.”

“Which class?” Nick replied as he poured some milk.

“It’s a history paper.” Brian said as innocently as he could manage.

“Go study.” Nick said as he shooed them out of the kitchen the rest of the way.

The boys went upstairs and Nick started to laugh to himself. He knew that Dom and Brian weren’t lying to him outright because they did have finals to study for but he knew a blissed out look when he saw it and Dom had made Brian a pretty happy guy before he walked in the door. He was getting used to the two them together and while they had trouble keeping their hands to themselves he noticed that Brian’s grades didn’t falter from his average and he seemed to be doing better since he found Dom.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Brian. You alright with setting things up?" Nick asked as he got a bag of laundry from the laundry room.

"Yeah I'm good. Thanks for letting me throw this party." Brian said as he moved a chair to the nearest corner.

"You're welcome. Just follow the rules and we'll see about other things."

"We will Uncle Nick." After Nick left the basement Brian was running through scenarios of sneaking Dom away from everyone so they could have some time to themselves. He hoped Vince didn't give away the party while they were at the car show that Brian really wanted to be at with him but they'd go to the next show together.

Vince got to Dom's house about ten in the morning on his birthday like he was instructed. Dom knew he was coming because Brian had called and wished him a happy birthday. Vince looked at Dom knew he'd rather be with the buster the entire day. Vince said, "I'm wish you a happy birthday and then I'm gonna say I know you wanna play suck face with your boyfriend but he wanted me to take you to this car thing and to tell you if you see any Skylines to take pictures for him."

Dom looked back at his oldest friend and said, "This is the first time you called him my boyfriend instead of buster."

"I thought about it." Vince replied.

Dom knew he was trying so he just said, "We gotta get to that car show right?"

"Yeah. Come on." Vince led them to his car.

Dom enjoyed the car show even though he wanted Brian there. He took plenty of pictures for them to drool over later. He even found Brian's Skyline wish - a right side setup R34 Nissan Skyline. What he didn't know was that that car would be Brian's first baby.

Finally around two o'clock that afternoon Vince found him and they went out to Vince's car so that he could get him over to Brian's little party. At Brian’s house, Vince went around to the basement door and Dom followed behind. Vince said, “You better knock.” Vince didn’t want to think what would happen if Brian answered the door only to try and crawl up him. He kept the shudder to himself as the door opened.

Dom was the one to pull Brian against himself and he said between kisses, “I missed you today.”

“I’m here now.” Brian said as held Dom’s face in his hands and he said, “Happy birthday baby.” 

Dom grinned and pulled him into another kiss and he said, “It’s going to get even better now that we’re together.”

Brian grinned and took Dom’s hand and brought him into the basement area. They came around the corner and Letty, Mia, Leon, and Jesse were all there and yelled, “Surprise!”

Dom laughed and said, “Definitely a surprise. Thanks guys.”

Everyone hugged him and patted his back as they wished him happy birthday. Brian had moved to the side while Dom’s friends huddled around him and talked in low whispers. While they chatted Dom scanned the small room for Brian and gave him a small smile. Brian knew that Dom would have a good time and the party was a good idea. Even Vince seemed to relax in his gruff manner.

Several hours later when everyone was tired of watching movies they decided to make their sleeping pallets and Dom made sure to put his and Brian’s behind the couch so they could have a semblance of privacy. Dom pulled Brian close on their pallet and kissed him a few times. "Thank you for this awesome party."

"Glad you had fun." Brian said.

Dom's hands wandered over his body as he managed to pin Brian to the floor and move his leg between Brian's. He had them pressed close together as he swiped at Brian's bare collarbone with his tongue. Brian's breath hitched and he gripped Dom's hips through his sleep pants. Dom grinned at Brian, seeing the flush creep up his neck, and he leaned down to kiss him. The two kept kissing and switching who was leaning over top.

Letty was on the other side of the couch and she looked underneath to the back side where she saw the two making out and touching each other. If Brian hadn't moved to the area she was sure that that would be her and Dom but Brian did have to move to town and Dom couldn't look away. She had lost the love of her life to another boy without him even trying. She let out a quiet snort and whispered, "Cut it out you two.”

Brian heard Letty and he pulled away catching his breath and he caught Dom before they could get started again, which was very easy for them, and he whispered, “Maybe we should wait til we have better privacy.”

Dom seemed to have caught on to Letty mumbling and he nodded before he laid next to Brian. He wrapped Brian up in his arms and covered them up as Brian got comfortable. Brian rested his head on Dom’s chest and his arm draped over Dom’s waist. Dom lifted his head off the pillow and he kissed Brian’s curls as he whispered, “I love you Bri. Thanks for the surprise party.”

Brian felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at Dom through his lashes and he said, “I love you too Dom.”

Neither heard Letty let out a quiet growl as they curled together and fell asleep more content than ever and thinking of future plans - all of which involved them growing old together.


	9. Chapter 9

Brian and Dom had made it to Spring Break without completely dying. The two had been discussing a time when they could get complete privacy so that they could have sex - Spring break was the best time to start that side of their relationship even though they were intimate in a lot of ways, they wanted to take their time with the penetrative sex. The two were gathering a shared overnight bag together when they heard a knock on Brian’s door.

The two separated, catching their breath and Brian went to answer the door. Dom had straightened up and looked like he was just reading a car magazine on the bed when Brian opened the door and saw his mother standing there. “Hey ma.” Brian said as he fiddled with the door knob.

“Hey Brian. You seem distracted.” Lois said as she watched him fidget by his door.

“I was sorta busy but it’s fine. We can finish it later.” Brian said as he glanced back at Dom. Dom kept his thoughts to himself as he wanted to lock the door and have his way with Brian - instead they were trying to get down to the beach and the motel they were going to get a room at for the next couple of days.

Lois glanced at Dom and said, “Hi. You must be Brian’s friend Dom. I’m his mother Lois.”

Dom moved off the bed and stood next to Brian where he shook Lois’ hand and said, “Nice to meet you ma’am.”

Brian winced as Dom was not a friend. He was so much more and there was no way he wanted his mom to relegate him to the friend zone, but the question remained - How did he break it to his mom? “Mom can we all go downstairs please?” Brian was thinking this conversation would be a little less awkward if he and Dom weren’t currently in proximity to Brian’s bed - for obvious reasons of course. 

“Sure. We can go back downstairs.”

When Lois turned back around to go back down the stairs, Brian rubbed his jaw where Dom had been trying to give him beard burn, and he wanted to groan just thinking about it. Dom stayed next to Brian and had one of his hands on Brian’s back and the other he motioned for Brian to follow his mother. Brian wanted to glare at Dom but he saw the look on his face and knew conversation needed to be quick.

Downstairs, Lois looked between the two as they were sitting at the table. Dom sat close to Brian and Brian had leaned close to Dom, she didn't know if it was conscious or not but she was picking up what the conversation was going to be about. Brian picked at his thumbnail for moment before Dom nudged his hand with his own. Brian sighed and rushed, "Dom and me are lovers..."

Lois saw how he trailed off and asked as she looked over to the two young men, "Are you happy Brian?"

Brian looked up at his mother and said as he took Dom's hand in his, "Couldn't be happier Mom."

"How long have you two been dating?"

"I met him when I started school and things just went from there." Brian said as he felt his cheeks heat up a little. While he was stating things matter of factly it was still embarrassing to talk to his mother of all people about this.

"So you've never went on a date with a girl?" Lois asked Brian.

"No didn't feel right. I met Dom and this feels right."

Lois looked at Dom as he ran a hand over Brian's back, that always did soothe her son, and let Brian hold his other hand in his own. She didn't really know what she wanted for Brian but she saw that they cared about each other and that the love they were developing was more than word deep - a rare occasion nowadays. "I'm glad you were able to find someone to make you happy Brian."

"Me too mom. I've accomplished a lot since I've been here and I've been good."

"That's what Aunt Mary and Uncle Nick have said. I'm proud of you Brian."

"Thanks Mom."

Brian and Dom were just happy that his mom hadn't blown a gasket about them being together and they continued to make small chat as she asked them questions about their futures and what they would be doing with their lives once they graduated high school. She finally told them to go have fun and that she'd see them before she went back to Barstow at the end of the week. 

Brian and Dom casually left the dining room until they were out of sight of Lois and then went back upstairs quickly and Dom grabbed their bag and Brian grabbed Dom's keys. The two went out to Dom's car after they hugged Lois bye and that they'd see her in a few days. Dom threw their bag in the back seat and Brian handed him his keys - their Spring break honeymoon as it was, was about to start.

They got down to the beach and Dom parked by the office in motel parking lot. He went in and got a room for three days then went back to his car and took them around the back of the building and parked in front of their room. They were on the end of the first story and Brian flew to the door while Dom chuckled and got their bag. Inside the room, Brian pushed Dom against the wall between the window and door and kissed him deeply. 

Dom kissed him back and felt their hard ons pressed firmly together. He moaned into the kiss Brian deepened and then he pulled away reluctantly. Seeing Brian's flushed look he said, "Baby we have three days of privacy. We can take our time." Dom thought he was reassuring but Brian's sour look told him otherwise.

"I know we have three days but..."

Dom could feel Brian's shoulders tremble under his hands and Dom said, "It's okay Brian. I want us to fuck like bunnies too but I don't want to hurt you."

Brian frowned a little and said, "FIrst time's going to hurt anyways."

"Yeah? Well I want it to not hurt as much as possible."

"Undressed?" Brian asked hoping that option would get a go ahead from his lover.

"Sure Brian. We can do that." Dom said as he stroked his jaw and Brian stepped away from Dom enough to free himself from his clothes. If Brian had his way the two would stay naked in private as he loved looking and touching Dom's body any chance he got.

Once they were undressed Dom took the lead and nudged Brian towards the bed. Brian got comfortable in the middle of the bed and Dom couldn't help but lick his lips. He didn't know where to start and that seemed to add to his excitement. Brian arched his back and Dom couldn't ignore anything anymore, Brian could make an angel fall with a look and Dom wasn't nowhere near being one so he didn't have far to fall. He crawled over Brian on the bed and Brian moaned as their dicks rubbed against the other.

"More Dom...please?" Brian panted. He didn't care if he begged as long as Dom got to work soon.

"Let me get the lube and condoms." Dom said as he leaned down and kissed Brian.

"Just the lube." Brian gripped Dom's dick and he continued, "I want to feel all of you when you claim me as yours."

"You sure?" Dom asked searching Brian's face with concern.

"I'm sure." Brian replied as he stroked Dom's dick a few times.

Dom stiffened above Brian and he wanted to come but he also wanted to be buried inside Brian for that. He batted Brian's hand away with a grin and said, "Okay. I'll be right back. Hands and knees."

Dom moved off the bed and Brian turned over onto his hands and knees and he looked over his shoulder at Dom. Dom fumbled with the lube bottle as he saw Brian bat his eyelashes. He might be the one topping but Dom knew Brian had all the control. He moved back to the bed and kissed Brian's mouth gentley as he went back to touching and stroking Brian's body. He wanted Brian to be ready for him.

Dom tipped over the bottle in his palm and warmed up the liquid before he started to massage Brian's back in earnest, keeping the touches sensual, and his erection rested between his ass cheeks like it had found its home. Brian tried to keep his moans quiet but Dom touched all of his buttons and Brian was ready to come against the covers but Dom made him forget all about coming when one of his fingers managed to slip inside without Brian knowing he'd done it. That was one of the things they had practiced and Dom managed two fingers before Brian was begging for him to screw him already.

Dom chuckled and licked up Brian's spine as he worked a third finger and more lube inside Brian. Brian clenched around the three fingers and mewled. He couldn't stop his hips from thrusting back trying to take more of Dom's fingers and he said, "Now Dom."

Dom twisted his fingers and worked a small rhythm before he removed his fingers and tried to rub the leftover slick on his dick without coming but found his dick was slick with precome. He lined himself up with Brian's hole and held his breath as he eased passed the muscle ring and found Brian held enough slick inside. "Fuck Brian. So tight."

Brian's hands gave out as Dom pushed inside and he end up with his hips canted and resting his head on the pillow while his elbows took the brunt of the movement. Dom bottomed out with Brian in that position and he couldn't keep his moan quiet either. He glanced down at where they were joined for the first but certainly not last time and saw Brian's ass clenching around his dick. He pulled out halfway and then pushed back in - Brian yelped and clenched at the covers.

"More Dom. I can take it." Brian panted. Dom gripped Brian's hips and worked himself into frantic thrusts. Brian wrapped a hand around his own erection and he matched Dom's rhythm. Brian came first making a mess of the blanket, his fingers, and stomach. Dom collapsed against Brian's back as his dick quivered inside Brian as he came. 

Between breaths, Dom said, "You okay?"

Brian looked at him and grinned dopily, "I'm perfect."

Dom rearranged them so Brian was comfortable against him and he kissed him gently. Brian wrapped his arms around Dom and said, “Glad we planned this for now and not prom.”

Dom kissed him and then chuckled, “Not one for cliches are we?”

“No. We’ve gotta be different but Prom night we know we’ll enjoy it while everyone is freaking out.”

“Yeah we will and I’ve got that planned out already.” Dom said as he carded his fingers through Brian’s unruly, sweaty curls. 

Brian looked up at Dom and said, “Can’t wait.” He rested his cheek against Dom’s shoulder again and thought that up until he moved to LA he took care of himself. Now someone, his lover, wanted to take care of him and it was such a massive change, but one he wouldn’t take back. It didn’t make him a girl, but he adored that for Dom he didn’t always have to be strong.

Now all they had to do was get through their Junior Prom and they figured they’d be set afterwards with the rest of the school knowing about them.

Two months later Brian and Dom were in their tuxes - Dom in his bow tie and Brian in his regular dress tie. Dom’s dad and Brian’s aunt, uncle and mother were all trying to outdo the others with pictures and Dom and Brian went with the flow. Luckily, neither were driving and so it’d give them time to recover from the camera flashes. They went in halves with another couple for a limo to and from the party and the hotel. When they heard the car horn sound from the street they knew their ride was there and Dom was able to excuse them as gracefully as he could by dragging Brian by his elbow out the front door.

Inside the limo, Brian burst into laughter. Dom looked at him and asked, “What?”

“I think you’ve turned into Speedy Gonzalez.” Brian said as he chuckled.

“You won’t be saying Speedy tonight.” Dom said as he pulled Brian closer as Brian sobered up immediately. Brian felt Dom’s hand travel around his waist and he let out a squeak when Dom’s fingers trailed down his thigh.

“Dom…” Brian started.

Dom said, “Can’t talk right now.”

Dom’s breath blew across the back of Brian’s neck and Brian bit his lip as he tried to arch into the touches. He couldn’t have been more thankful for the dark window hiding their driver than he was in his current position. He knew Dom was teasing him but he had to put a stop to it as they were almost to Jack’s house where they decided to meet. “Dom...we’re almost at Jack’s.”

“I know.” Dom said but he rearranged them to make it look like was holding Brian close and his hands were visible.

Brian took a deep breath and said, “We’re definitely finishing that in private right?”

“That and many other things. I told you I’ve got you taken care of tonight.” Brian relaxed against Dom after that. 

The driver stopped in front of Jack’s and helped the other couple into the back of the limo where they collapsed on the opposite seat from Brian and Dom. Jack looked over at Dom and Brian and said, “This night is going to rock!”

Brian and Dom grinned at his antics with the ‘rock on’ symbol and Jenny joining in. “This night is definitely going to be a blast.” Brian said with one of his sunshine smiles gracing his face.

Their arrival at their prom had everyone in a buzz. They’d cleaned up extra nice for the occasion and kept their attire simple with dark and light gray suits and Dom’s silver bowtie for a bit of shine along with Brian’s tie. The photographer loved when they came over for their pictures and Brian and Dom fell into a few comfortable poses while the photographer snapped away. The two also claimed not to dance but seemed to work that out as well both breaking out into silly dance moves making the other laugh and that was all they cared about - making it special for their loved one.

The night though was leading up to one thing and Dom couldn’t wait. He intended to give Brian the promise ring that was burning a hole in his pocket. He was crazy about Brian in a forever kind of way and he wanted to make sure that Brian and the rest of the world knew that. It was why he had one for himself too and he was just looking for the perfect time. His plan was to give them after sex as that was always a good time for any guy.


	10. Epilogue

The afternoon of their High School graduation had everyone in a flurry of action trying to get dressed and make sure they looked alright for their pictures. Arturo let everyone sleepover at his house so that the other parents and adults could get some rest. The last week of school had been nothing but parties and get togethers with their classmates working on summer plans and college talk if they were going or if they had other plans. What surprised Arturo was Vince was going to school with Dom and Brian at UCLA. 

Brian and Dom had went apartment hunting and they found a nice one close to the campus and had managed to get the apartment lease with student discounts and everything rolled into the rent so they paid for a year up front and were moving in over the next weekend. They would spend their summer setting it up and then check their funds for the extension on the lease. Their plans were solid and they hoped school treated them well. Both were going for different aspects of their business venture and Brian knew he could always go to night school for his mechanics certification once they graduated.

Letty had managed to find a dress for graduation that met all of her standards and when she came out of Mia’s room, everyone clapped and whistled as Letty showed it off. “Knock ‘em dead Letty.” Dom said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

“I’m going to try. It’s you and Brian that’ll be taking the cake today.” Letty teased.

“Not till next weekend.” Brian said from the kitchen as he heard what Letty said. 

Everyone chuckled and Mia asked her brother, “You two aren’t nervous about anything?”

“Nah. We’re keeping it small and simple. Friends and a few family members and we’re good.”

“Today’s everybodies day.” Brian said as he wrapped his arm around Dom’s waist.   
\-------------

The next weekend found their friends and family on Brian and Dom’s favorite beach and the preacher saying, “You may kiss your husband.”

Dom and Brian kissed each other gently and looked at the rings they chose to go with their promise rings and Dom laced their fingers together as they walked back down the aisle. Brian pulled Dom into another kiss and said, “I’m a Toretto now. Finally yours wholly and completely.”

Dom controlled the growl that wanted to happen and he said, “I’m guessing you want to be carried over the threshold right?”

“If you can carry me.” Brian teased.

“Just you wait baby.” Dom grinned at his new husband.

A couple of hours later after Mia reassured them their wedding gifts would be safe and that she would keep an eye on their apartment for them, they went to their hotel near LAX. At their room Dom slid his key through the door lock and pushed the door open with his foot while he swept Brian off his feet and walked into the room. The door shut with added gusto cutting off Brian’s laughter and Dom’s response as this was their Honeymoon and so between them.

 

The End?


End file.
